Insistente
by Jenny Stream
Summary: "Eu definitivamente não estou brincando, Bella. Vendo por esse ângulo, você deve achar que eu sou o idiota brincalhão mais insistente do universo e... está certa." ONESHOT. UA.


**N/A: Tenho bastante coisa pra falar, e gostaria que vocês lessem essa notinha do começo :)  
Essa oneshot eu dedico à Isa.C., porque hoje é o aniversário dela. Mais do que isso, eu dedico à ela porque, há muuuito tempo atrás, ela me disse que "_uma Isa ajuda outra Isa_". Eu nunca tive realmente a oportunidade de ajudá-la e agradecer tudo o que ela fez por mim, todas as reviews que ela já me mandou (o nome de uma fic minha que ela sugeriu) e o carinho dela. Mesmo quando ela estava oficialmente "sumida" do , ela dava um jeitinho de passar e deixar um beijo, sempre me apoiando em tudo o que eu escrevo.  
Então, Isa, essa é pra você! Espero que tenha ficado boa; como sempre, no meu estilinho romântico-bobinho... Realmente espero que goste! **

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO \o/**

* * *

**Oneshot – Insistente**

— E-eu acho que... eu n-não sei. – gaguejei, remexendo as mãos no colo nervosamente. Um sorriso esperançoso tomou conta de seu rosto, e eu subitamente me lembrei de quando ele tinha começado com essas perguntas. Ou melhor: _essa _pergunta.

**[FLASHBACK]**

— Bella, quer namorar comigo? – foi sua frase de bom dia primeiro dia de aula. Eu engasguei, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Hã, não. – respondi, com uma careta risonha.

— Que pena. – fez ele, sorrindo com os olhos e um bico triste na boca.

Gargalhei.

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

— Só checando. – respondeu, dando de ombros com um sorriso.

O dia se seguiu normalmente – nossa curiosa amizade não tinha sido abalada por aquele questionamento estranho e sem propósito dele. Bem, _curiosa _não era uma boa palavra; nossa amizade estava mais para... _fora do comum_.

É, definitivamente fora do comum. A aluna-modelo que almoça com o cara que mais inteligente da escola, e também o mais _aprontão_. Não é algo muito comum de se ver; e confesso que nem eu mesma acreditaria nisso se não fosse _eu _a droga da aluna-modelo.

E também, não é como se Edward fosse, de fato, meu amigo. Ele era apenas o irmão de Alice – conversava comigo todos os dias, mas só porque ele era educado o suficiente para não ignorar a melhor amiga da irmã, ainda mais depois de ela ter praticamente morado sob o mesmo teto que ele durante a maior parte do verão.

No dia seguinte, entediada por ter acordado cedo demais, fui a primeira aluna a chegar à escola. Edward não demorou a se juntar a mim, sem Alice – ela provavelmente estava vindo de carona com Jasper, seu namorado.

— Bella, quer namorar comigo? – perguntou Edward distraidamente, no meio da conversa.

— Cristo! – exclamei, um pouco nervosa por ter ficado tão sem graça. – Pare com essas perguntas, Edward!

— Não são pergunta_s_, no plural. É uma só. – seu sorriso de escárnio não estava ajudando muito.

Suspirei.

— Que seja, então pare com _essa _pergunta. – falei devagar.

Ele só sorriu.

**[/FLASHBACK]**

O tempo foi passando assim. Edward me dizia sempre a mesma frase, todos os dias. Era engraçado porque eu sabia que ele apenas brincava de me deixar sem graça.

Infelizmente, com o passar das semanas, a brincadeira foi perdendo a graça. Alice ainda ria todas as vezes, mas eu passei a ignorar os pedidos insistentes. Não era saudável – meu coração se acelerava _todas _as vezes que ele fazia aquela pergunta.

Eu não conseguia me impedir de imaginar _se _ele estava falando sério. Apesar de ele provavelmente não estar, eu _queria _que ele estivesse. Eu o desejava tão fortemente que deixei de corar quando ele perguntava – passei a apenas trincar os dentes e franzir os lábios para impedir um _sim _sair dali.

— Pare com isso, por favor. – eu implorei à beira de lágrimas, depois de já ter pedido a conta de há quantos meses Edward fazia aquilo todos os dias. Era como uma maldita tradição para ele.

— É só uma pergunta, Bella. – fez ele, hesitando. – Sabe o que dizem, "perguntar não ofende".

— Mas irrita. – resmunguei baixo.

— Só estou checando. – falou, repetindo o que tinha dito no primeiro dia. Não deixei passar.

— Por que diz isso? Checando _o quê? _Se eu ainda coro, ou fico nervosa quando pergunta essa porcaria? – esbravejei.

— Bella... – começou ele, mas eu levantei a mão pedindo silêncio.

— Não! Me deixe adivinhar: É só por pura curtição, só pra me ver hesitar todas as vezes, só pra... só pra ter a droga do controle da minha vida! Porque você _sabe_ o que causa em mim, e se diverte com isso. – tagarelei.

Edward congelou e eu engoli em seco. Eu tinha ido muito longe, tinha exagerado, falado demais. Ele nunca mais olharia para mim. Engoli em seco mais uma vez, ao constatar que eu teria o que desejei tanto nos últimos meses: simplesmente não ouvir mais a voz de Edward.

Não que agora, com a perspectiva de isso acontecer, eu estivesse feliz.

— O que... o que eu _causo _em você? – perguntou, num tom confuso que me surpreendeu.

— Você sabe_ muito_ _bem_. – murmurei.

— Não... na verdade, eu não faço a _mínima ideia_ do que você está falando. – respondeu ele, falando baixo também. Sua voz estava calma, e sua expressão, curiosa.

Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça. Tinha se tornado um pouco perceptível que ele _realmente _não sabia; então eu ia deixar isso quieto.

— Não vai começar a aula de biologia? – falei, levantando do banco de uma vez. O horário do almoço provavelmente já tinha acabado.

— Que se dane biologia, Bella. Você quer namorar comigo? – falou Edward, se levantando e me encarando.

— Você já perguntou isso hoje. – me esquivei, dando um passo para longe.

Ele ignorou minha tentativa de escapar e segurou meu braço – decididamente, para que eu parasse; nunca forte o suficiente para me machucar.

— Estou perguntando de novo. – insistiu, seus olhos cintilando.

— Por quê? – sussurrei minimamente.

As lágrimas, quase esquecidas, voltaram com força total para meus olhos. Pisquei com força, respirando fundo.

— Eu poderia dizer que é pra checar, mas isso provavelmente faria você me bater. – disse, meio rindo.

— Com certeza. – concordei, fungando discretamente.

— Bella, eu... Eu perguntei de novo, porque me ocorreu somente _agora_ que você pensa que eu estou _brincando_. – falou ele, correndo com as palavras de um jeito que me fez cerrar os olhos para prestar atenção. Edward me puxou de volta para o banco, biologia totalmente esquecida.

— E...? – incentivei, sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

— Eu não estou.

Pisquei – e dessa vez, não por causa das lágrimas. Não; eu pisquei de pura surpresa, porque comecei a achar que algo estava acontecendo... Algo realmente incrível. Um sorriso discreto começou a surgir em meu rosto.

— Eu _definitivamente _não estou brincando, Bella. Vendo por esse ângulo, você deve achar que eu sou o idiota brincalhão mais insistente do universo e... está certa. Eu _sou _insistente, e às vezes idiota, mas quanto a isso... eu nunca, _nunca _brincaria.

Suas palavras estavam se juntando umas às outras, mas eu continuava sorrindo. Bom demais pra ser verdade! E foi então que ele fez _a _pergunta novamente, e eu gaguejei. Aquele sorriso por eu ter dito apenas _não sei_ me desarmou. Qualquer suspeita de que ele estava brincando sumiu.

— É um começo, não é mesmo? – falou, sorrindo mais abertamente.

Fechei os olhos por um segundo, respirando fundo.

— Eu posso pensar num começo melhor. – soltei, depois de um segundo. – Um no qual eu te digo "_sim"_, e não "_não sei"_.

— Bem... – Edward soltou uma risada maravilhosa e corou ligeiramente. – Seria um começo extremamente perfeito.

— Pergunta de novo. – pedi. Aquele sorriso parecia ter sido esculpido em meu rosto, e minhas bochechas começaram a doer, mas não me importei.

— Bella... – ele riu de novo, tomando minhas mãos nas suas e entrelaçando nossos dedos carinhosamente. – Você quer nam-

— Sim. – o cortei, aumentando impossivelmente _ainda mais_ meu sorriso.

— E qual vai ser seu primeiro ato como minha namorada? – perguntou Edward, sussurrando em minha bochecha. Me arrepiei, mas não deixei que ele percebesse.

De uma vez só, fiquei de pé.

— Ir para a aula de biologia. – respondi a sério, mas segurando uma risada.

Dei um passo e Edward segurou meu braço.

— O que você pensa que-

Minha frase, assim como minha linha de raciocínio, foram cortadas pelos lábios de Edward nos meus. _Que se dane biologia._

* * *

**N/A: Gostaram? :D  
Então, a ideia dessa oneshot surgiu quando eu e minhas amigas estávamos indo ver Eclipse e minha irmã mais velha contou essa história (mas sem tanto drama; eu adaptei um pouco ao meu estilo), que aconteceu com dois amigos dela. Na verdade, na história real, o garoto passou praticamente dois anos insistindo todos os dias.  
Enfim, espero que tenham curtido!  
Mil beijos ;***

**P.S.: Estou muito triste por causa da perda (já esperada, mas ainda decepcionante) do Brasil. Não que vocês tenham algo a ver com isso, mas tudo bem :(**

**Hahaha, ignorem meu surto emo. Amo vocês :***

**Isa.**

**P.S.: Essa oneshot ficou bem "pequena" comparada às minhas duas primeiras; e ser sucinta foi outra coisa que eu aprendi com a Isa.C. :D**

**P.S.2: Achei o nome muito podrinho, mas sou PÉSSIMA pra nomes, então resolvi postar com esse mesmo, antes que ficasse até meia noite pensando em outro (porque aí não seria mais o aniversário da Isa, e não teria graça _O_)**


End file.
